Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,211,626, incorporated herein by reference.
In lighting systems such as those that include LED-based light sources, it is desirable to have control over one or more light sources of the lighting system. For example, it may be desirable to have control of which of a plurality of light sources are illuminated and/or control of one or more lighting parameters of one or more of the light sources. For example, it may be desirable to control color, color temperature, intensity, beam width, and/or beam direction of light output provided by one or more LED-based light sources.
Direct specification during configuration of the one or more light sources enables specification of lighting parameters. However, direct specification may suffer from one or more drawbacks such as lack of ability to fine-tune applied lighting, lack of flexibility for adapting to newly-introduced environmental objects, and/or lack of tailoring of lighting parameters to specific objects. Sensing of objects and directing lighting to the sensed objects may also enable automatic specification of lighting parameters. However, such specification may suffer from one or more drawbacks such as lack of ability to fine-tune applied lighting and/or lack of tailoring of lighting parameters to specific objects. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of direct specification, automatic specification, and/or other specifications may be presented.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus that enable control of one or more properties of light output and that optionally overcome one or more drawbacks of existing apparatus and/or methods.